Chemistry Class
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Or why Finn is never allowed to step foot in the Chemistry classroom ever again. Ever. When they have a Sub for Chem, Finn gets a little overzealous with his experiment. When it explodes, there are a few victims. Impossible situation, but so cute! Kid!Fic
1. Chapter 1

_This is a birthday gift for Ria. Happy Birthday, my dear! Hope you enjoy this!_

_I know this chemistry class probably wouldn't work like this, I took Biology instead, but for the sake of this fic it does. So there! ;-P  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Kurt and Sam were actually trying to work through the chemistry stuff that their teacher had left for the substitute for them to work on. This particular substitute paled in comparison to one Holly Holliday, in fact she reminded Kurt (and Sam and Puck, who was sitting behind them with Finn) of a female, live version of Professor Binns.

She rattled on about, whatever it as she was rattling on about even as Finn began mixing random chemicals over the burner that shouldn't been be on. After something gave an ominous hissing, Kurt spun around to yell at Finn about being irresponsible but found that Puck was already hissing at him about being irresponsible.

Yeah, so it was an odd Chemistry class, Kurt was the first to admit, but it seemed to work for them. It was more of a Tutorer/Tutoree class but everyone got along or, in the case of Lauren and Karofsky, kept their partner in-line.

'What the hell, Hudson?' Puck's angry/confused shout startled everyone from their work so they could all stare at the pair.

Before Finn could reply, the beaker in front of the rattled before exploding, and the last thing Kurt remembered thinking was that he didn't sign up for potions and that Neville was way hotter than Finn.

When Kurt blinked himself awake, everything was absolutely huge; including his clothing that was puddled around him on the floor. He sniffled, but he wasn't going to cry. However the miserable sniffle that came from beside him almost broke him. He found a small brunet sniffling beside him, but he was bleeding. Kurt quickly grabbed the other boy's shirt and began dabbing at the cut on his forehead.

There was something about the boy that Kurt recognized when he pulled away a little. Those lips… 'Sammy?' he asked before clapping a hand over his mouth, horrified at how high his voice was.

Teary, confused green eyes peered up at Kurt through blond bangs.

'Kurt?'

A high pitched wail stopped any conversation; however it frightened the pair so badly that they clung to each other burying themselves in the other.

'Shut up! This is your fault!'

Sam and Kurt both turned to find both Puck and Finn on the floor, at least they guessed the three year olds were Puck and Finn, if the Mohawk and dishevelled look was anything to go by.

Little Finn had his knees pulled to his chest as a little Puck stood over him, his hands on his hips as he glared at the crying boy. But the entire thing was ruined when Puck gave a sob that he tried, unsuccessfully, to cut off.

Suddenly both he and Sam were in strong arms and he was surprised to find that Will Schuester, their Spanish teacher and Choir leader, was trying to comfort them.

He took a moment to glance around, and found that he, Sam and Puck hadn't been the only victims of Finn's ill-advised fooling around. Teenage Mike was cooing softly to tiny Tina, and Puck and Lauren were huddled together as Coach Beiste hovered over them. Miss Pillsbury was crouched in front of an unaffected Artie who had both mini Brittany and mini Santana in his lap. Quinn was sitting calmly with toddler Mercedes in her lap as she rubbed the little girl's back and Rachel was rocking Finn, trying to calm him. He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure that Karofsky was in the arms of the Substitute.

He really wanted to know what the hell Finn had been playing with to make them all 4!

'Here's what's going to happen.' Sylvester breezed into the room, not even looking at anyone as Becky trailed after her. 'Everyone who is under the age of 5 will stay here until your parents pick you up. Emma, take William to get some clothes for the tots, Beiste stay here with…' she simply waved a hand at the Substitute. 'You. Jewfro. Cheerio whose name I don't want to know and Jock who will be mopping the floor at Pizza Hut with me. Now!' She bellowed the last word before she spun on her heel and stalked out of the lab with Figgins stuttering after her about not being able to do that.

'You heard the woman. Now!' Becky yelled at Jacob and the jock since the Cheerio was already following Sylvester down the hall. The trio quickly left, leaving a stunned Beiste, Schuester, Emma and Substitute to take care of the kids.

'We should go get them some clothes,' Emma said as she glanced around at the 10 young children and 4 teenagers who were trying to calm their friends.

Schue nodded, and set Sam and Kurt on their desk. 'Are you two going to be okay if I leave for a little while?' Sam, who'd been holding Kurt's hand the entire time, squeezed it and Kurt glanced around at everyone else, meeting their gaze, before he nodded.

'Yesh, Mishter Schue, we're shtill ush, jush littler,' he replied and winced, it had taken forever to train himself out of the "sh" thing he'd done whenever he said any word that had an "s".

'S'okay,' Sam offered, 'I haff a hawd time wiff are's.' He pronounced the letter carefully.

Schuester gave them a smile, and ruffle their hair, much to both their chagrins. 'Right, we'll run to the store and pick up some better fitting clothing.' He glanced at Beiste, who nodded, before he and Emma left.

'So, who's going to tell me what happened?' Beiste demanded, not quite as harsh as she normally was when dealing with ill-mannered teenagers.

'It was Finn,' Santana blurted, pointing to the still crying boy in Rachel's arms.

'I didn't mean too,' Finn wailed again.

'He was missing things when Kurt and me told him to stop. But he not lissen.' Puck explained.

Beiste glanced at Substitute with a furrowed brow. 'Missing?' she mouthed but the other woman just shrugged. 'Oh, mixing!' she blurted when it suddenly clicked.

'Yeah, missing. Tha's what I said,' Puck pouted, as Lauren patted his hand.

Not quite sure what to do with the teenagers trapped in toddler bodies, the two teachers waited in silence for either their parents to come and claim them or for their colleagues to return with clothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_I just want to apologize, I had this marked for a couple of days as "complete", my bad it's so not. There are hopefully going to be about 5 chapters or so. So yeah, thanks to those of you who reviewed and alerted (even when it said complete) and favourited! Hope you continue to enjoy this._**  
><strong>

**Two**

Twenty minutes later a petite brunette woman was barrelling into the room and pulling both Mike and Tine into her arms. An Asian man that they guessed to be Tina's father had to pry his wife from the pair. They spoke in a bizarre mix of three languages. Kurt thought that there was a little Polish mixed in with the English and Korean, but he couldn't be sure.

Next to arrive was an older, handsome lady who walked with a cane. She immediately began fussing over an embarrassed Puck, who called her "Nana" with surprising affection.

Burt and Carole came rushing in together and she immediately went to Finn and he pulled a startled Kurt into his arms. Kurt was too busy finding comfort he hadn't realized he needed in his father to notice that other parents had come rushing in: Karofsky and Santana's dads and Brittany's mum.

Will and Emma appeared with shopping bags in hand just before Mercedes' mum appeared, already ranting about incompetent teachers and ill-behaved teenagers.

Kurt brightened at the shopping bags and tried to wiggle out of his dad's arms.

'What is it, Squirt?' Burt asked, not having noticed Will and Emma.

'New closhes,' he replied, pointing to the two teachers who had arrived.

Burt gave a chuckle and set Kurt on his feet so he could hurry to the treasures in the bag. However instead of diving right into the bags that Emma set on the floor, he stopped and looked up at the redhead, 'may I please shee what you gotted?'

Emma crouched down so she was level with the tiny brunette. 'Of course you can, Kurt. We got this for you, for all of you,' she offered with a pretty smile.

'You're really pretty,' he blurted blushing furiously.

Emma blushed, and scowled at both Burt and Will for snickering behind their hands. 'Thank you Kurt,' she replied. 'You are a very handsome young man,' she offered with a grin, causing Kurt's blush to deepen, if that was even possible.

'What do you say we give everyone their clothes?' she asked after a moment.

Kurt's eyes brightened as he gave her a binding grin. He hadn't gone with them, but knowing Mrs. Pillsbury there would be something for everyone in the bags.

The first bag held several pairs of boy's jeans in different styles, and Kurt let Emma distribute them to Finn, Puck, Sam and Karofsky. Each boy got 2 pairs.

Next Kurt found the underwear and he blushed again when he pulled out a package of girl's panties, that he quickly handed to Mercedes who had come over to investigate the bags too. She pulled the other package and showed them to other girls. Brittany snatched up the Disney princess ones and Santana went for the ones with the Powerpuff girls. Lauren snatched up the Harry Potter ones, while Tina and Mercedes had opted for the ones with the funky patterns. Puck had swiped the Cars underwear with no shame, while Sam eagerly snatched up the X-Men package. Kurt hugged the Harry Potter ones, giving Lauren a small smile while Dave tried not to look eager as he grabbed the Pokemon ones, leaving the sport team underwear to Finn.

Next Kurt was handing out outfits he matched up for the girls Lauren and Tina managing to stay rock chic as Brittany became a princess and while Santana and Mercedes got funky dresses with leggings.

Finally he began pulling out shirts for the boys. Superman and the Flash for Sam; Led Zeppelin and Guns N Roses for Puck; the Columbus Blue Jackets and the Montreal Canadians for Dave; and finally the Browns and the Dolphins for Finn.

'Does this mean Finn's a dolphin now too?' Brittany asked Santana in a loud whisper that everyone heard, causing Artie to choke on his laughter and Santana to sooth her hair down.

'No, baby,' she began, 'Hudson isn't good enough to be a dolphin.' She replied, glaring at the other boy.

Kurt sniffled, a little and Emma gave him a concerned look, as all the parents helped their children get dressed, Nana helping Lauren and Burt helping Sam.

'What's wrong, sweetheart?' she asked, cupping his cheek softly.

He sniffled again as a tear slid down his cheek, 'I didn't get noffing…' he muttered. Emma looked around in confusion, she was sure she'd gotten something for Kurt. She'd had the most fun looking at little outfits for the fashion conscious boy.

There was one more bag on the table. 'Will!' she admonished as she slapped his chest. Will seemed to have put the bag down and forgotten about it.

'We could never forget about you,' she said gently, offering him the bag.

The first outfit Kurt pulled out were a pair of skinny purple jeans and a miniature of his favourite grey McQueen sweater. He knew it wasn't a real McQueen, but it was close enough and it was the thought that mattered the most.

The next outfit was a pair if charcoal grey slacks with a matching hooded vest and a lavender button up that were really snaps. There was even a little tie with it. Emma had cooed over it for almost 5 minutes.

Kurt surprised them all but launching into the surprised redhead and thanking her repeatedly.

The parents all thanked the teachers and offered to pay them back for the clothing, but they refused, stating that they would get reimbursed by the school.

As the parents packed up their child's things Beiste noticed that Lauren and Sam didn't have a parent with them and that Puck's Nana and Kurt's Dad were helping them.

'Lauren, sweetheart, where's your mum and dad?' she asked as gently as possible.

Lauren gave a sniffle, and suddenly Puck was right there, holding her tightly. 'They're in Miami,' she whispered softly, trying not to cry. They often left her alone for weeks at a time, it was nothing new. But seeing all her friends with their parents, she really wanted her daddy.

Beiste closed her eyes, she would gladly take this little girl home with her, however Puck beat her to it.

'Nana, can Laurie come home wif us?' he asked, giving her some fierce puppy dog eyes.

Nana chuckled, 'of course, sweetness.'

Puck beamed at her before he turned to Lauren and started rattling off everything he could think off. The adults were grateful, because it seemed to take her mind off the fact that her parents weren't around.

'Sammy?' Kurt asked, gently taking his hand.

'They aren't coming,' Sam stated, the knowing flatness in his young voice breaking all the hearts.

'Why not?' Brittany asked from her mum's arms.

'Because they're too busy to have to worry about a waste of space like me,' he stated far too clearly for him to have learned it on his own.

The look that Kurt gave Burt would have put puppies and baby pandas to shame, he was all watery eyed and wobbly lip and quivering chin.

Burt ran a hand through Kurt's hair, causing the look to be ruined as he scowled at his dad, but Burt ignored it as he kissed his son's head and gave them both a gentle smile, 'of course he's coming with us, we have more than enough room.'

Carole gave her husband a soft smile, while Finn just huffed in annoyance.

Before everyone could leave, Sue and Figgins returned, Sue glaring daggers at the short man.

'Your children must be in school tomorrow, they are physically able and not sick in anyway,' Figgins managed to blurt out before the voices of several enraged parents and faculty members overrode him.

He quickly scampered away, not wanting to deal with the aftermath especially because Paul Karofsky and Burt Hummel were involved, but also because he was pretty sure there were Asian Vampires in there too. He shuddered as he all but ran to hide in his office.

Sue whistled loudly to get their attention, 'the oompa loompa is gone. So what I propose is that we set up the choir room as a day care for tomorrow. Will and Irma can take shifts to watch the rugrats so you don't have to worry about keeping them entertained. Wiggins only said that they had to be in school, not that they had to be in class. Do whatever you want; I am going to find out what was in the concoction that Frankenbaby whipped up. ' Sue spun on her heel and stormed from the class room.

'Okay then,' Carole said to no one in particular, looking slightly bewildered.

Tina's parents were the first to leave, simply scooping up their daughter and gliding out the door, leaving Mike looking a little lost as Tina disappeared with a wave. Mercedes and her mother quickly followed as she waved goodbye to Kurt.

Paul gave a Burt a brief nod and quickly left, with Dave tucked into his shoulder.

Brittany's mum and Santana's dad left carrying their girls, with Brittany blowing kisses to Artie, who looked both proud and lightly disturbed.

Coach Beiste walked with Nana Puckerman as she ushered Puck and Lauren out, the pair holding hands, causing Carole, Emma, Coach Beiste, Quinn and Rachel to coo. Puck simply turned a fierce scowl on them, but that only made them giggle.

'I can come in tomorrow and help look after them, if that would make things easier,' Carole offered, her hand in Finn's hair as he leaned against her leg.

Will and Emma exchanged a look and Emma nodded, 'that be fantastic.' Will stated; he didn't have to tell them that he basically had to teach all day and that Emma occasionally had to talk to students. They would take all the help they could get. They arranged a time for her to come in, when she brought the boys in, and she and Burt herded the three boys out; Kurt and Sam holding hands while Finn hung back hiding in his mum's legs.

Despite not having any car seats, they strapped the three boys into the back seat of Burt's truck. They'd decided that Carole would go get a few extra things for the boys and Burt would take them all home.

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, Quinn, Rachel, Mike and Artie were staring at the empty door way.

'Did that really just happen?' Artie asked, his brow furrowed in confusion with his head cocked to the side, making him sort of look like a confused puppy.

'I want to say yes, but I can't shake the feeling that I'm about to wake up...' Mike replied, looking just as bewildered as the others.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! It's a new chapter finally! I have no idea why this took so long, but it's like as long as first two chapters combined! So that should count for something... Right?_

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and alerted and favourited this fic. It always warms my heart and makes me giggle and my co-workers stare at me funny!_ ;)**  
><strong>

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review!_ :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

When Carole returned with several bags she found Kurt and Sam sitting on the floor in front of the table in the living room, watching TV and giggling together as Burt read the paper and Finn stood in the corner. She set the bags on the floor and moved into the living room.

'I got the stuff,' she stated as she kissed Burt's head affectionately, Burt simply nodded.

'What are you boys eating?' she asked, crouching in front of them.

'Pears!' Sam blurted offering one to Carole with a grin.

'With choco shause!' Kurt added, licking chocolate off his fingers.

'Thank you. Sounds delicious,' she said as she accepted the last slice.

'Mo-om!' Finn whined from the corner, but he didn't move.

Carole sighed and stood, kissing both Sam and Kurt's foreheads before turning to Finn, 'Why are you standing in the corner, Finn?'

'They were watching Ooby Doo!' he blurted angrily.

'Did you use your words?' she asked, as she crouched beside her son. Finn just sheepishly shook his head.

Carole sighed again, 'who did you hit?'

'Tham,' he admitted, softly.

'Did you apologize?'

Finn just shook his head.

Carole sighed, 'what have I told you?'

'To use words and not to hit.'

'Then why did you hit Sam?'

'Because I was thcared.'

'You know what you have to do,' Carole stated, as she stood. Finn nodded solemnly as he moved to stand in front of Kurt and Sam.

'I'm thorry that I hitted you, Tham. I was 'fraid of Ooby-Doo and I should had tolded you and not hitted you,' he offered.

Kurt watched Sam, who just shrugged. 'It didn't huwt that much, I was ony supised. Its otay.'

Finn glanced at his mum, 'alright Fish-Finn, in your room till dinner. No TV, no video games.' She stated, giving him a gentle push to the stairs. Finn pouted, but didn't protest; unless dragging his feet up the stairs as slowly as possible counted as a protest.

After dinner, the boys settled on the couch to watch something from Disney before bed. Sam fell asleep on Kurt's shoulder, causing him to smile softly.

When the movie was over Carole ushered Finn up to his room and Burt picked Sam up and carried him up to Kurt's room as Kurt followed behind him.

'Daddy?' Kurt tugged at Burt's shirt as he settled Sam on the bed.

'What is it, Sport?' Burt settled Kurt on the edge of the bed.

'Did Carole get any Pull Up?' he asked, blushing furiously.

'You think you're going to need them?' he asked gently, and Kurt just nodded. Burt kissed his forehead affectionately.

'It's okay buddy.' He replied, ruffling his hair and earning a glare from Kurt.

'Mr. Dad?' Sam asked softly, blinking himself awake.

'What is it Sam?' Burt asked.

Sam glanced at Kurt, before steeling himself and glancing at the older man, 'I need one too.'

'I know you boys are scared, and worried. There's nothing wrong with that. You both have me and Carole if you want to talk about anything,' he offered. Neither one of them said anything so Burt cleared his throat, 'I think I know a few kids who need to brush their teeth.'

'Yes sir!' the boys chorused, as they raced to the bathroom.

'NO!' Finn yelled, causing Sam and Kurt to stop in their tracks. 'I don't wanna wear that! I don't need that. It's for babies! I'm not a baby.' Sam and Kurt shared a look before slipping into the bathroom.

Once they settled Kurt and Sam in Pull Ups and pyjamas; each one with a plushie that Kurt had kept; Kurt with a panda and Sam with a tiger, the pair let Burt read them a story. They were both asleep about 4 pages in. It had been a long day for them.

Burt carefully extricated himself from the pair and watched with exasperated fondness as they migrated to the middle of the bed and each other. He'd have to have a talk with both boys when they re-aged. Maybe he could talk Carole into doing it. She was better at that sort of thing.

'Where's Finn?' he asked when he found an exasperated Carole sitting on Finn's bed holding a pair of pull ups.

'He's holed up in his closet, he refuses to wear these,' she replied, holding up the offending garment.

'Kurt and Sam didn't have any problems wearing them. Kurt used to wet his bed whenever he had nightmares, which was a lot. Sam seemed just as grateful for them.' He offered, with a small smirk.

'Jerk,' she hit him with the underwear.

'Come on,' he pulled her to her feet and dropped the underwear onto the bed. 'Let's go watch something adult,' he suggested with a leer, getting a laugh from his wife. Finn just frowned.

That night Puck's sister Maya was staying at a friend's house so Lauren got to sleep in her room, while Puck got his own room.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Puck had been woken up by something. He had no idea what it was but he carefully slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom. As he carefully stood on the stool to get himself some water after washing his hands he heard a soft sob. He had forgotten that his sister wasn't home and that he was currently younger than she was as he rushed to her room.

He was at a loss when he found a crying Lauren. Lauren was tough, she didn't cry. He felt a little like a creeper as he watched her for a moment, but then he found himself crawling into her bed and pulling her against him.

'It's otay to be afwaid,' he whispered softly before he began to sing a soft Hebrew lullaby that he only half remembered.

Lauren had tried to not be afraid, but it was harder to do in a toddler body. She was scared; she had been every time her parents had taken her sister somewhere without her. Scared that they wouldn't come back for her and she couldn't do anything to not be afraid, no matter what she tried.

She curled into Puck and let his voice sooth her fears. She may not have her parents, but she had Puck, and his Nana, and they had soothed her fears more than her own parents had.

Nana found them in the morning, smiling softly at the pair she let them be as she got herself ready.

'What if they don't like me, Daddy?' Dave asked as he clutched at his dad's pant leg outside the choir room.

Paul scooped him up into his arms. 'If they don't like you, it's only because they don't know you,' he replied. 'Just be yourself, not the bully you've shown them. Apologize to Kurt, and offer him a cookie.'

Dave only nodded and laid his head on his dad's shoulder

With a sigh, Paul headed into the classroom. They found Quinn reading to Mercedes and Tina while, Brittany and Santana were curled together, sleeping while Puck and Lauren were playing some sort of card game next to them as they pretended not to listen. Paul set his son on his feet as Emma came over to talk to him, Dave just clung to his pant leg.

As Emma explained what they were going to do for the day Dave looked around the room. There were mats and games in a pile under the blackboard. He thought he saw some books on the piano and he wondered if they would let him look at them. He gave a little sigh and leaned a little more on his dad, but then he felt something pull on his arm.

'Hi,' it was Mercedes. She was grinning brightly at him. 'I know you prolly don't wanna play wif us, but if you want you can come wead.'

Dave looked up at his dad, who was still talking with Emma. 'I like to wead,' he offered with a small smile.

With another bright grin, Mercedes took his hand and tugged him over to the small group.

They all looked up as there was yelling in the hall.

'NO! NONONONO!' there was a moment of silence than wailing.

Sam scurried into the room looking bot amused and angry. Kurt followed a second later looking harassed and annoyed.

'It was a pwe-pee-pev- to make sure nothing happened! At leash I didn' wet the bed,' he hollered back, almost in tears.

Puck, Santana and Mercedes snickered. They got a few glares from the others. They really shouldn't be laughing at other people's misfortune.

'Everyone pees in bed,' Brittany stated.

'I didn't pee my bed!' Finn yelled.

'Tell that to the wet matwit,' Sam retorted, glaring at Finn.

Finn glared back, tears of anger and frustration in his eyes.

Suddenly Rachel scooped Finn up and set him on the piano. 'Look Finn, I know this is tough, but you have to accept the fact that for the time being, you are stuck in the body of a 4 year old. You can't do the things you're used to and you don't have the same control. I'm guessing Kurt and Sam didn't wet the bed last night.' Finn shook his head, 'Is that why you're mad?' Finn nodded. 'Do you know why they didn't wet the bed?' another head shake. She turned to look at Kurt and Sam for an answer.

'Because we had pull ups on,' Kurt replied tentatively.

Puck and Dave both heaved a sigh of relief because they'd worn them too; as had the girls. They'd all nodded when Rachel asked them.

Finn's eyes went wide.

'I knew I might wet the bed,' Kurt asked. 'I got bad dweams, and they made me. Eshpecially after my mum…' he trailed off, he was four and he cried at the drop of a hat. To be fair though, it had been an expensive hat.

'I don't sleep good at new plathes,' Sam offered.

The others didn't have to explain themselves, and Rachel pulled Finn's attention back to her. 'See? By not wearing Pull Ups, you made yourself an outcast.'

Suddenly Finn burst into tears, 'I didn't mean to do it!' Puck, Sam and Kurt wondered if Finn was talking about the bed wetting or the de-aging them.

'I know,' Rachel soothed the boy, rocking him gently. Carole gave her a thankful smile.

'We've been trying to get through to him all morning,' she said to Rachel, before turning her attention to Finn. 'Now do you see that sometimes when someone tells you that you should or shouldn't do something they're only looking out for your safety?'

Finn nodded, still leaning against Rachel. 'I'm thowry,' he mumbled to the rest of the room.

'So the next time someone tells you to stop messing with things you'll stop?' Quinn asked. She'd been lucky because she could have been turned just as easily as Mercedes had been. Of course Mike, Artie, Rachel and Becky could have been too. Or it could have all been avoided if he'd listened to Kurt and Puck.

'Congratulations Frankenweepy,' Sue announced as she breezed into the choir room, Becky following behind her. 'You found something incurable, yet highly desirable, using common household products,' she stated, surprisingly chipper.

'You mean we're stuck like this?' Santana blurted angrily, her fists going to her hips as she stood and glared at Finn. Usually the look would have been intimidating but on the four year old it was more adorable than anything else.

'No, not stuck,' Sue grinned. 'You'll get to grow up all over again.' The unmitigated glee in her voice had everybody stepping away from her even if they weren't anywhere near her.

'Oh, hell no! I am not doing puberty again!' Puck blurted. He had worked hard to look as good he had, and, honestly, puberty had not been kind to him. It had been the most awkward of awkwardness and he did NOT want to do it again.

The others gave groans of agreement with Puck. Puberty hadn't treated them all kindly, Kurt had bad skin, not acne per say but reactive skin, that was part of why he spent so much time on it. Sam had had braces, complete with a head gear for night. The others had had their fair share of things (braces, acne, gangly limbs) that they didn't want to remember, too.

'Don't worry my little Disney munchkins, as much as I would love to watch the torture of all you going through the awkward stages of early puberty, you don't actually have to grow up again. Not that any of you have actually grown up. This accidental reversal of fortune should reverse itself eventually. You should all be back to normal in a day or so. Or as normal as you people can get.'

The group gave a cheer, even as Sue turned to leave. 'I feel like your strange is rubbing off on me and I need to go scour it away. Becky get me some of those S.O.S. pads.' She stormed away but Becky stayed.

'Coach, can I stay here today?' She asked looking up from the picture she was colouring.

'I could use an assistant,' Carole offered.

'You're my eyes and ears,' Sue replied after a moment.

'Always, Coach,' she replied with a bright grin. With that Sue was gone, or rather she left the room, hiding by the door and listening in.

'So what we just wait for our kids to be teenagers all of a sudden?' Paul Karofsky asked, not sure he'd followed the conversation properly.

The others nodded but Carole spoke. 'Why don't you go to work, both of you,' she said, pushing the two men to the doorway. 'Becky and I can handle this motley crew of Princesses, rogues and scoundrels.'

Brittany beamed at the title.

'I'm not a rogue or a scon-shoun… they're the shame thing and I'm not them,' Kurt pouted as he half-heartedly coloured his superhero.

'Then what are you?' Becky asked not looking up from her picture of cats playing.

Kurt frowned in concentration as he tried to think of something he could be. He grinned suddenly, 'I'm a spy!'

'Me too!' Becky blurted in surprise.

'We can shpy together!' he stated excitedly.

The pair abandoned their colouring and began to plot their espionage.

Sue gave a soft smile, she had a soft spot for Becky, everyone knew that, but not many people knew that she was rooting for Kurt too.

'What are you still doing here?' Carole suddenly cried, as she pushed both Burt and Paul from the door where Sue was standing. The coach hurried away, not wanting to be seen lurking. She snapped at some of the hockey players that were eyeing some of the weaker students.

As Carole ushered out Burt and Paul, Emma turned on Will, 'don't you have a class to teach?' He sputtered a moment before she pecked his lips and pushed him from the door.

'And you all have class,' Carole turned on the other students who hadn't been turned into four year olds.

Mike, Quinn, Artie and Rachel all gathered there stuff under the watchful eye of the mini-gleeks.

After they left, Santana looked around the room, she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for another few hours now and there was nothing else to do. Kurt and ||Becky were still plotting their espionage and somehow Dave had been pulled in the huddle. Sam and Tina were colouring superheroes and talking excitedly about their favourite ones as Lauren, Brittany and Puck coloured Disney princesses.

She smirked, and vowed to tease both Sam and Puck who both had their tongues poking out as they concentrated on Wonder Woman and Ariel.

She met Mercedes eye, she looked as unenthused with the colouring as Santana felt. Then Carole appeared with a box, 'how about a puzzle?' It was cartoon of a haunted house, with ghosts, werewolves, witches and vampires.

'I like pizzuzzles,' Mercedes announced, coming over to examine the picture on the box.

Suddenly Santana didn't care if puzzles were "cool" or not. She'd always had a weakness for them and she and her dad still worked on one, one night a week when they both managed to be home.

So they spent the morning either colouring, or working on the puzzle. It was one of the big ones, with a ton of pieces. The others would come over to help for a bit before going back to colouring or playing one of the board games that they had. Often making up their own rules and teaming up against the others.

* * *

><p><em>Some of the errors in spelling and what not is because the kids are, like, 4 and can't talk properly.<em>

_Thanks again for reading, and reviewing!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I have no excuses or platitudes other than life happened... Hope you enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

Lunch was a surprisingly neat and agreeable affair with all of them agreeing to either cheese or pepperoni pizza.

Finn was the only problem, he said he didn't want pizza but when it was served he tried to hog one whole pizza to himself. He then proceeded to not only drip pizza sauce all down his shirt but he managed to drop the toppings, sauce side down, onto his jeans.

Coach Beiste had appeared then and offered to watch the kids while Carole cleaned up, and had a talk with Finn about his behaviour. Not only had he had a fit over the pizza which he greedily ate, he fought with everyone about everything.

When they got back from the bathroom, Carole made Finn stand in the corner to think about what he'd done and how he was behaving.

Of course, Beiste was trying to defuse a fight between Mercedes and Santana about puzzles while Sam was drooling on a picture of Ironman he'd been colouring, while Lauren and Puck had simply pulled one of the mats onto the floor, covered it with a blanket and curled up together.

'Okay,' Carole gave a whistle, getting all their attention. 'I think it's nap time.'

Finn immediately began to protest. Several of the others yawned but didn't protest.

'I am not above spanking you Finn,' Carole stated giving her son a stern glare.

Finn immediately turned red and turned to face the corner again as everyone still awake tried to hide their snickers. Carole's glare got them all moving to set up some mats so they could have naps.

Kurt pulled Sam onto a mat that they shared with Brittany and Santana, while Mercedes, Dave and Tina shared another; leaving Puck and Lauren on their own mat and Finn in the corner.

'Mum?' he called softly, when soft snores filled the air.

'Yes, Finn?' she replied, not looking over at him as she picked up stray toys and game pieces.

'I thorry. I don't know what wrong. I know fighting bad, but I can't help it.'

Carole sighed, 'thank you. But I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to.' She pulled him into a hug and set him on the end of the mat with Puck and Lauren. The mats were big enough that there was enough space so that they wouldn't kick him, or he them.

Burt sat in his truck as he watched the family, as they played in front of the white and blue, two story farmhouse; trying to figure out how these people could be so… They played and laughed and the little boy wrestled with the German Sheppard as the little girl dug in the dirt by the tree. Mum and dad were watching them; he was taking pictures as she tried to get her daughter out of the dirt.

'Mr. Evans?' Burt asked as he approached the man. Mr. Evans lowered the camera as he stood from his crouch and studied Burt.

'Burt Hummel,' he offered his hand to the older man.

Mrs. Evans brow furrowed in confusion, 'we haven't brought our cars to your shop.'

The twins stopped what they'd been doing and watched the adults.

'I'm not here about your cars,' he stated, shoving his ignored hand into his pocket. 'I'm here about your son, Sam. Do you know what happened to him?'

'We haven't seen Sam in a few days,' Mr. Evans offered, looking a little ashamed.

'Nothing's happened to Samuel,' Mrs. Evans snapped as she turned her back to Burt and gathered the twins together to take them inside.

'Actually,' Burt began loud enough for her to hear him. 'Your oldest son was turned into a toddler yesterday. The school called you but neither of you showed up to get him. I took him home with my other two sons and he held up pretty well, but I know he is scared.'

Mrs. Evans pushed her children into the house and closed the door before storming over to him and getting in his face. 'I don't have a son named Samuel,' she snarled before she vanished into the house.

'Samuel came at a bad time in our lives,' Mr. Evans tried to explain.

'So that gives you the right to treat him like garbage?' Burt snapped angrily.

'You don't understand, we were drunk-'

'Oh so you were both drunk and stupid and when she ended up pregnant your parents insisted that you get married for the sake of the baby, even though you could barely stand each other? Well guess what Evans? Shit happens! My wife died when she was giving birth to our daughter who died a day later. Kurt is the only thing I have left of my wife and I wouldn't give him up for anything. He is my life. His mother and I were drunk too, and we could hardly stand each other but then she was pregnant and we were married and we fought about everything. And then we had Kurt was born and things changed. I loved my wife and I still love my son.'

'So do I!' Evans blurted angrily.

'You have a funny way of showing it.'

Evans slumped in resignation, 'what am I supposed to do? She's the one that hates Sam, because he isn't the son of the man she loves.'

'But they are?' Burt nodded to the house.

'Yeah, they are. And my wife still regularly sees him and I'm having my own affair but the kids are happy and taken care of.'

'All of them or just those ones?'

'Who do you think you are coming in and telling me how to raise my family?'

'I'm one worried parent coming to another about their kid who's terrified.'

'You can keep the little fag, we never wanted him anyway.'

Burt's eyes widened in surprise as he kept himself in check, as much as he wanted to deck the man he didn't. Carole and Kurt would've been proud. He kept silent his hands clenched into fists, and kept that surprised look as Evans walked away.

As Burt stormed to his car he was making plans to call the Berry's to see if they could do something for Sam. Maybe grant him and Carole custody of him or something.

**oOo**

'Daddy!' Kurt cried barrelling into Burt's right leg as Sam collided with the other leg.

The pair babbled on about everything they'd done that day and Burt only nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed. He'd dealt with an over excited Kurt before, but that had only been one kid, now there was two of them.

'After lunch they were all fighting so they all went down for naps and when they woke up they were all wired for sound,' Carole offered as she joined him and the two boys.

They watched the others for a moment, 'so how long have they been running around like fools?'

Sue had given the kids her gym while classes were still going on and they'd played four year old versions of football, soccer and soccer baseball.

'Since about 1:30,' Carole replied as she spotted some of the other parents.

'We can take them out and let them run around in that play area for little while before taking them home,' Burt suggested.

'No sugar though,' Carole agreed.

'Definitely not,' Burt agreed as Sam and Kurt pulled him away from Carole.

**oOo**

'_Can I thay thomething?' Finn practically yelled at everyone as they picked teams and ignored him._

_They all stopped and looked to Finn, Carole and Emma stopped their conversation to watch._

'_I know I messed up, okay? I'm thorry.' He blurted, looking genuinely ashamed of himself._

_None of the kids looked very convinced._

'_Why are you sorry?' Santana asked with her arms crossed over her chest._

'_For being a jerk. For turning us all into little kids. For not listening. For everything.'_

**oOo**

Puck chased after Finn as the others tried to play soccer baseball.

'Did the little one apologize or put his foot in it again?' Nana Puckerman asked as she arrived to pick up Puck and Lauren.

'He apologized,' Carole replied, accepting the hug from the older woman.

'How did they take it?'

Carole shrugged, 'as most four year olds who've had their feelings hurt. They made him promise to listen to Kurt and Puck in class, and ask for everyone's opinion before making group decisions. Also I don't think he's allowed to take any solo's for anything any time soon and he has to take dance lessons from Brittany and Mike, but I'm not sure on that one because Santana was yelling about her girl.'

'So why is Noah running after Finn?'

Carole couldn't help her grin, 'because I'm pretty sure that Noah got Sue to bring a frog from the science lab and Finn hates frogs.'

Nana nodded wisely, 'ah yes, three year old revenge.'

Fifteen minutes later everyone was on their way home. Once again Lauren went with Puck because her parents still weren't back from wherever it was they were, and Sam went with Kurt and Finn.

**oOo**

After dinner and almost an hour and a half in the play park at the restaurant, Carole and Burt herded their boy's home and managed to get them all bathed and ready for bed. They weren't quite ready for sleep yet so they set them up to watch Lilo & Stitch, despite the trio wanting to watch Gremlins; Carole vetoed that one on the grounds that it would probably give them nightmares.

Despite all the grumbling about the movie choice, ['If you don't like the movie Kurt, why do you even have it?'] they were all asleep, or almost asleep, by the time Stitch was destroying his block building in Lilo's room.

The doorbell woke them all as Burt and Carole were about to carry them up to bed.

With a confused glance Burt settled Kurt on the couch next to Sam and went to answer the door.

'Mister Burt Hummel?' a man not much older than Burt was standing on the doorstep. The man was wearing what looked like a designer suit, possibly Armani (see he paid attention to what his son was into,) with a charcoal overcoat. He looked like an FBI agent out of those procedural shows Carole liked.

'Yes, what is it?'

The man smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, 'congratulations! You've been granted guardianship of Samuel Theodore Evans. I just need you to sign here, here and here,' he pointed to the spots and Burt signed dumbly. 'Perfect, Mister Hummel, you and the minor may pick up his items tomorrow at 10 o'clock.'

With that, the man was gone and Burt was left holding his copy of the guardianship papers.

Burt was brought from his confusion by a heartbroken sob and small body struggling to get up the stairs. It only took a moment for him to figure out what it was and he quickly scooped Sam into his arms and carried him to Kurt's room as Carole kept Kurt and Finn, who were both groggy with sleep in front of the TV.

Burt was quiet as he held Sam as the blond sobbed into his shoulder.

'I know they didn't really want me but…' Sam trailed off; the tears he'd only just managed to get under control threatening to overtake him again.

'They're fools who don't realize what they're giving up.' Burt offered, sounding as defensive of Sam as he'd ever been of Kurt.

'They just gave me to thangers,' Sam almost wailed.

'Hey,' Burt immediately stood with Sam tucked against him, and began to pace, gently rocking him. 'We aren't strangers and we don't mind having you here. My kid really likes you and he trusts you, so that's enough for me. You won't be a burden to us, and you'll get your own chores just like Kurt and Finn, but don't ever think that you aren't welcome here. Because you are, just like all their other friends.'

'I really like Kurt,' Sam blurted, not knowing what to say to Burt's statement. He didn't really know the older man, but already he felt more at home here with the Hudmels than he did at his own place.

Burt chuckled, glad to have a moment of levity, 'I know you do, and when you're older, you can ask him to dinner.'

'Really? Do you think he would thay yes?' Sam perked up, eyes bright with hopeful curiosity.

'I know he will. He's talked about you all through dinner for like the last week at least.' Burt replied, making Sam turn beet red, even if he couldn't stop the silly grin.

'You should know that I went to see why your parents couldn't get you. I may have threatened to sue them for custody,' Burt said as he sat on the bed, waiting for Sam to start yelling at him. But he didn't, the small blonde only pulled away to look at Burt, perplexed.

'You wanted me?' he asked, carefully pronouncing the short question. Burt only nodded his reply. Sam didn't know what to say, all his life he'd been told how no one would want him.

'I want you too,' Kurt announced from the doorway, his large Glasz eyes teary on Sam's behalf.

Burt gave a soft chuckle, as he motioned a blushing Kurt over to them. Kurt crawled up onto the bed next to them, and nestled into Burt.

'Tomorrow we'll go talk to your parents and get your stuff,' Burt offered as Sam gave a loud yawn. He pulled both boys into a slightly tighter hug and Kurt practically latched onto Sam.

Maybe it was because he was feeling more like a four year old, or maybe it was because he hadn't been part of a hug like the one he was in the middle of in, well Sam couldn't even remember ever being part of a _family_ hug, but Sam curled into the closest warmth and tried to muffle his sob.

Both Hummel men let Sam cry out his anger, fear and sadness; Kurt crying for Sam.

'You can call me Burt, or Dad if you'd like,' Burt offered when Sam pulled away, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, much to Kurt's chagrin.

'You've been mowe of a dad to me in the lass two days than mine eva was,' Sam offered softly.

It took everything for Burt not growl, 'shall we have a story before bed?' Burt asked after kissing the top of both boys' heads.

The pair cheered and scrambled off the bed and went to look for the few books that they'd managed to get their hands on.

Neither one of them made it passed page 5 and when Carole went to check on them, she found both boys curled into Burt's sides, and Finn on the floor beside the bed. She settled Finn on the bed with the others before she tugged the book from Burt's hands gently and settled the blanket over the four of them and kissed them all good night.


	5. Chapter 5

_I am so sorry this took so long! I can't even begin to explain why other then life happened... so my deepest apologies, and in return for your ever lasting patience, I will write a scene of choice for this fic/verse for the first 3 people who review and tell me what they want to see!_

_Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed and alerted and favourited, I hope this satisfies and if not well then, tell me what you'd like to see!  
><em>

_Enjoy!_

**Five**

Sam had had a few awkward moments in life. Usually they involved school transfers and meeting new people, but none of them had been as bad as waking up in the same bed with his crush and his crush's father.

'Oh holy awkward Batman,' Sam blurted as tried to extract himself from under Burt's arm, which was draped heavily over his shoulders and he couldn't quite shake it off.

There were deep vibrations from the chest under him. 'You weren't this big last night,' Burt offered, for reasons unknown to himself he didn't want to let go of either boy right then.

'I'm not four anymore?' Kurt blurted as he fell out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. 'I'm still wearing pull-ups!' he shrieked in horror.

'You shouldn't be embarrassed about wanting a cuddle,' Burt offered as Sam fidgeted awkwardly on the edge of the bed.

'But… I'm almost 18… I shouldn't need-'

'Kurt's a cuddle bug. He may not seem like it, but he loves it; especially on cold mornings and during thunderstorms,' Burt offered as he tried to stretch out the kinks in his back and neck.

'Dad!' Kurt blurted as he appeared in the doorway, scowling at his father. Burt smiled softly as he pulled Kurt in to a hug. No matter how old Kurt got, all Burt could see was the irritated eight year old who had grease stains on his brand new coveralls.

'Whether you're eighteen or eighty, you will always be my baby boy,' he whispered so only Kurt could hear him.

Kurt, for once, didn't know what to say, but he didn't think he could speak around the lump in his throat. So he squeezed his dad just a little tighter.

Sam took the opportunity to slip into the bathroom. He needed a moment to get away from the touching father/son moment that the Hummel's were having.

He leaned against the sink, and tried to get himself under control. He wanted to curl up and cry at seeing what he missed out on by not having a family that gave a damn, and he wanted to rage at his parents for ignoring and all but abandoning him.

'Sam?' Kurt's gentle concern had him spinning around. He was mildly relieved to find just Kurt watching him; he figured Burt had gone to make coffee, or something.

'Oh, Sam,' Kurt breathed as he cupped Sam's face and brushed away the tears with his thumbs.

Sam hadn't even noticed that he'd been crying, but at Kurt's gentle touch his eyes fell closed and he gave an aborted sob as he buried himself in Kurt's shoulder.

'Hey, you guys!' Finn blurted as he burst into Kurt's room, 'oh uh… yeah.' He backed up and almost tripped himself as he tried to leave.

The pair watched as he walked into Carole, who mumbled something about an uncoordinated Sasquatch.

'What do you say to a huge breakfast and then we go and pick up your stuff?' Kurt asked when Carole dragged Finn down to the kitchen.

Sam wanted to say no, wanted to just hide under the covers and curl up with Kurt.

But Kurt was giving him that look. That hopeful kicked puppy look that had had Sam caving and doing a duet with Kurt. That same look that Kurt got when he wanted Noah to do something for him in return for fixing Noah's car.

He dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder and sighed as he nodded his agreement.

Almost an hour and half later, Sam was staring at the front door of his house. His former house? He was internally debating about whether or not to knock or just go in when the front door flew open and two small bodies collided with Sam's legs.

'Sammy!' the two terrors shouted together before they started babbling about missing him.

'Samuel,' his mother appeared in the hallway, her arms folded across her chest. 'Most of your room is packed up.'

'I take it you didn't do it,' Sam snapped. 'I appreciate it, but I don't like the idea of strangers pawing through my stuff.'

'I don't appreciate that tone-'

'You had your chance at discipline when I was growing up and you chose to ignore me, you don't get to start now. Besides I hear that you signed parental rights over to Mr. Hummel already.'

'Sammy,' she tried again with a sigh.

'You don't get to call me that! You stopped calling me that when I was 4 and I couldn't do anything right.'

'Don't talk to your mother-' Mr. Evans snarled as he barged into the hallway.

'She's not my mother!' he shouted back. Silent tears slid down his cheeks.

Kurt wanted to go to Sam, but his father held him back. This was something that Sam had to do on his own.

'I tried to be everything you wanted me to be; the star athlete with grades good enough to get a scholarship and the perfect son. But I was never enough! Never fast enough, never smart enough, never good enough. Whenever something went wrong it was my fault, even if I had nothing to with it. "It's your fault we have no money! If it wasn't for you we'd be happier. I wish you'd never been born!" Sound familiar mother?' he yelled, making the last word a curse word. 'If you wanted me gone so badly why didn't you get rid of me? Why didn't you get rid of me?' his voice dropped to a whisper as he blinked furiously against the tears but it was an effort in futility.

'Stacey, Stevie go to your room,' Mrs. Evans bit out.

'I want to stay with Sam,' Stevie pouted.

'NOW!' she yelled, pointing to the stairs.

The three siblings shared a look but Sam nudged them towards the stairs. 'I'll come see you before I leave,' he promised as he ruffled their hair.

Giving their older brother a teary look the pair ran up the stairs.

'It wasn't my fault that you had sex when you were drunk and ended up pregnant. It wasn't my fault that you had to marry a man you could barely tolerate. It wasn't my fault that you work in a job you hate. It's not my fault. It's not my fault!' he yelled desperately.

Kurt freed himself from Burt's hold and pulled Sam into a tight hug, he whispered softly to him, trying to calm him down.

'I never wanted a fag for a son,' Mr. Evans snarled. Before any of them could react he was nursing a bloody nose as Burt shock his hand.

'No one wants an idiot for a father,' he stated, glaring at the other man. 'Boys, go get Sam's things,' he said without taking his eyes off Mr. Evans.

Kurt nodded and pulled Sam up the stairs, his hand firmly holding Sam's.

'We talked yesterday, and those papers last night, they made me Sam's guardian. I brought him here so he could get his stuff, and possibly confront you; which he's done admirably. You had your chance with him, and you screwed it up so it's my turn to fix what you screwed up. Tell my boys, I'll be outside.' With that he turned and left.

Up in his room, Sam shoved as much as could into the few bags and boxes that he still had in his room.

'Sammy?' Stacey whispered from the door.

'Come here guys,' Sam beckoned them over as he crouched to their level, and they launched themselves into his arms.

'I promise I'll try visit with you guys,' Sam mumbled into their hair.

It took a few trips, even with Stacey, Stevie and Burt helping but they finally got what Sam wanted out of the house and into the truck.

With the last box Sam stopped at the door, and turned to look at his parents who were now standing in the doorway.

'Sam, please. We're sorry,' his mother started.

'It's too late,' Sam started. 'You gave me away when I needed you the most. I was turned into a four year old and taken in by people who could've just dropped me off at home, but didn't. Burt and Carole have been more parental to me in the last few days than you have been since I was four. I might eventually be able to look at you with out punching you, but right now it hurts too much. I'll call when I want to see the twins,' he stated before he pulled the door closed behind him.

**xXx**

Kurt was furiously scribbling in his notebook as the substitute chemistry teacher droned on about the periodic table. Only Kurt wasn't making notes about the periodic table. He was plotting his next spying mission.

After the incident earlier in the week the teacher had opted for theory work rather than practical work that they'd already covered, so none of the students were paying all that much attention.

Rachel and Quinn, who'd sort of bonded over not being turned into a toddler, were giggling together much like Santana and Brittany were, while Lauren and Becky were having a very animated conversation about something.

Mercedes, Tina, and Dave had their heads together whispering furiously about something, while Mike and Artie watched in wonder. Azimio, who'd been scowling at all of them, had fallen asleep on his desk.

Finn was playing on his phone as Puck was reading a thick book that may or may not have been Lord of the Rings, Kurt couldn't see the book properly to tell.

Beside him, Sam was currently drawing Puck as a superhero, or as an Avatar character - complete with Mohawk.

The only two that were actually paying any attention were Jew-fro and that other kid.

'Professor Binns,' Kurt stated as he stood, not really thinking about what he said, but blushed when both Sam and Puck snickered. 'You've been wonderful, really. But we go through the table every year, and I'm pretty sure that no one here is ever going to use it,' he stated with a wave around the room. 'So if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to make out with and a super-secret spy mission to plot.'

Dave grinned and gathered his books while, beside him, Sam stared dumbfounded at him and Puck grinned like a loon.

Several seconds later everyone was shoving things into bags and piling out the door. They all instinctively headed to the choir room.

Back in the classroom, Jew-fro and Other Kid were staring at the teacher who had a soft smile as Azimio snored loudly.

**xXx**

'I know I was an ass, and I'm sorry Kurt,' Dave offered quietly as they worked on their spy mission.

'Dave,' Kurt started.

'No, I'm serious. I was jealous that you were out and proud and you didn't let anyone bring you down, even me.'

'I won't tell anyone, it's not my place to tell,' Kurt offered.

'Everyone,' he called out, standing suddenly. 'I'd like to say something.' Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave Dave their attention. Suddenly Dave was incredibly nervous and he had to wipe his hands on his jeans.

'Thank you Jones, for including me when you could have just shoved me to the corner. I just… oh god… I apologized to Kurt, and I'm sorry for how I treated all of you. I know it's not enough, but I just wanted you to know. And uh, the reason I picked on Kurt so badly was because I sort of have a crush on him.'

'Hah! I knew it!' Puck blurted just as Rachel cooed.

'Aw, you were pulling his pigtails.'

He glared at her before continuing, 'I know we won't ever be best friends, but I will do what I can to keep the other guys off your backs. You guys don't get near enough credit. You work your asses off and no one gives a shit about you.'

No one really knew if they should be insulted or not.

Dave stood and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. 'So uh, yeah,' he finished lamely dropping back into his seat.

'You didn't have to do that,' Kurt offered.

'You don't still have a crush on him?' Sam blurted, trying unsuccessfully to hide his irritation and possible jealousy.

'Sam!' Kurt scolded indignantly even as Dave blushed scarlet,

'Yeah, who wouldn't? But I know after everything I did, I'd never have a shot.' He glanced at Kurt, who couldn't meet his gaze in his embarrassment.

Sam studied Dave for a full minute before he nodded and tore a corner off a scrap bit of paper.

'This is a friend of mine, he's a year older than us, and is gay too. He was a bit of mentor to me and he might be able to help, if you want to talk to someone who doesn't know you like we do,' Sam offered him the phone number he scribbled down.

'Blaine?' Dave asked, reading the name. With Sam's scrawl it could have been Blair or Blaize or George.

Sam nodded and Dave tucked the paper into his wallet. He didn't know when or even if, he'd call Blaine, but at least he hoped he might have someone to talk to who didn't know him as a complete jack off.

**xXx**

Instead of going to class, they, along with the rest of the gleeks stayed in the choir room. They worked on homework, but eventually Santana, Mercedes and Becky worked on a giant puzzle, while Puck, Sam and Tina compared their artwork.

Kurt and Dave had somehow pulled Brittany, Mike and Artie into the spy games they were making up, while Lauren, Quinn and Rachel were flipping through glossy magazines.

Finn watched it all with a little bit of envy. He didn't know where he fit in anymore; he'd been too busy having a hissy fit over everything the last few days to realise that things had shifted.

'Finn!' Rachel and Quinn both shouted as Lauren chucked a magazine at his head, pulling him from his thoughts.

'What?' he glared at the three girls.

'We're playing Monopoly,' Quinn offered as she set the box on the table they were sitting around.

'Oh,' he mumbled watching them set up the game, wondering where that game had come from.

Lauren glared at him, 'sit down Sasquatch.'

Finn sat and as the game progressed he refused to be pulled into the girls shouting matches. Who knew they could be so ruthless.

**xXx**

When the final bell rang, they all cleaned up the choir room, and slowly left in pairs, or small groups.

Mike and Tina were first to leave, they had to be a Mike's place to make dinner for all their families, while Santana, Brittany and Artie were just leaving; though Artie looked way too pleased.

Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Becky were all going to the mall for some retail therapy and had asked Kurt but he was going home to "watch movies" with Sam. Both boys were blushing.

Lauren and Puck were going to go talk to Lauren's parents. They had gotten in earlier that morning.

Finn was going to ask if Dave wanted to play video games or something, but he was already on the phone, calling Blaine.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he headed out to walk home. So maybe this wasn't what he had planned when he started mixing that stuff in class, but whatever he'd done, it seemed to work.

Hopefully this would keep the fighting to a minimum.

With one last glance at the choir room, where Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury were laughing and flirting, he shrugged already missing the mats, and headed to the front doors.

'Hey, Finn?' Dave called after him. Finn stopped and waited for Dave to catch up. 'You busy right now?'

Finn shook his head, 'no, was just gonna go home and annihilate undead things.'

Dave nodded, 'want to come over?'

Finn's eyes widened in surprise but before he could reply Dave looked surprisingly nervous.

'I'm not hitting on you or anything, I just figured that since you weren't doing anything and I wasn't doing anything and we were both going to play video games I thought…' he blurted.

'I didn't think… I thought you were, you know, on the phone with Blaine,' Finn tried to explain.

Dave gave a soft chuckle. 'I was but he's got Warbler practice till 5 and he wants to talk a little more before meeting.'

Finn nodded, 'so you driving?'

Dave grinned, 'I've seen you drive, the only wheel you're getting behind is a go-cart.'

Finn looked scandalized, 'I'm not allowed to drive one those either.'

His pout had Dave just about howling with laughter and Dave slung an arm around Finn's shoulder and patted his chest, 'if you're lucky I'll teach you how to drive.'

'If Kurt, Puck, Burt, my mom and the three instructors couldn't teach me, I don't think you can.' If anything Finn's pout only deepened.

'We'll see about that,' Dave replied cryptically. Unnoticed by Finn they had pulled into the Karofsky driveway. The pair spent the next several hours killing things.

With a glance at Dave, it occurred to Finn, that maybe he should apologize to Kurt about saying he couldn't be friends with straight guys.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much and yes this is complete as a story, but there will be those three scenes!<em> _Hopefully..._


End file.
